Untitled
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: a demoness jumps through the well and ends up in the sengoku jedai. inu&com. find her unconcious at the bottom of the well. what time is she form and why has she come back 10 thousand years? what is it that she needs to do? find out if you read. on hold
1. Progolue

Prologue

The silence of the night was shattered by the racing steps of a demoness. She panted as she pushed her body far beyond its limits. She had been sprinting for five days straight; she didn't stop for anything or anyone. Her legs and lungs burned with exhaustion as she continued to strain her body. She couldn't stop now or else it all would end. She kept on running as she left the forest and entered a desert. The sand was slowing her down. She finally managed to run through it but she still wasn't fast enough. She continued into the early hours of morning. The sun began to rise over the sand dunes as she passed the half way mark, an oasis with a small hut by it. She wanted to rehydrate and rest there but she didn't. It would cost her valuable time and she didn't have any time to waste.

It had taken her two days to get through the desert. Now, she's only half a day away from her destination. She sprinted through the wooded area, dodging trees and such. If you were to see her, all you would see was a black blur. She panted heavily as she entered a very large clearing. All that could be heard now were her heavy pants and the crunch of grass under her black combat boots. Her black trench coat flapped wildly behind her as her destination came into sight. Her velvet black eyes turned a shade of crimson for one moment as she passed through the barrier.

She stopped running for she knew she was safe now. She turned and looked as the barrier deflected her attacker. She watched as he stood, yelled in anger and left. She collapsed onto the ground from pure exhaustion. She closed her eyes as she regained her breath. After a moment, she stood and walked towards the old well. She stood in front of it a moment. She clutched the round ball around her neck. The ball glowed then vanished into her body. She stepped onto the brim and looked into the black abyss below her. She took a deep breath and jumped. The magic of the well surrounded her and transported her ten thousand years in the past.

The Sengoku Jedai.


	2. Akki Maru

Chapter One

Dark.

It's very dark.

I can't breathe.

Well, it's hard very hard to breathe.

It hurts to breathe.

I can't feel my legs anymore.

Maybe I should have taken a longer rest before I jumped.

My head is pounding.

What's that noise?

It sounds like a… a… a battle!

That must mean someone is up there.

If only I knew what is up there.

What time am I in?

How am I gonna get out of this well?

I sit up and look out of the top of the well. It's daytime, around noon, I think. The sounds come closer. If only I could climb out of here and see what's going on. My legs and chest hurt. The sun is so bright. I reach for some rope or something to help me out. The cold stone of the well is all I feel. Plant, strong, a vine! My hands grip it for dear life as I pull my body up the well. Pain shots up my legs as they dangle and crash into the wall of the well multiple times.

I can do this! I haven't trained all my life to be put down by a little bit of pain!

My hands are beginning to sweat as I reach the mouth of the well.

I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!

Snap!

The vine has broken. I try to scream as I fall back down the well but can't find my voice. Pain shoots through my body as I land, heavily, on my back. Voices, I hear voices. They're close and coming closer. A shadowed figure appears at the mouth of the well. Then, darkness again.

Later on

Pain. Pain is all I feel. Everywhere hurts except my chest and legs. They have finally recovered from the abuse I put upon them. Cold, wet, a wet cloth! A wet cloth is on my forehead. Its very cold but it feels good. Darkness, my eyelids are very heavy. I can't open them. I try but they refuse to open. I roll my head from side to side, trying to open my eyes when the cold feeling is gone. Pain, I feel pain in my head and it's worse than the last time I woke up, back in the well. I wonder, am I still in the well? I will have to find out.

It's very hard at first. But then, my eyes just shoot open. I gaze on as my vision returns from where ever it has been. Wood. A wood ceiling. I must be inside a hut. Suddenly, a girl enters my line of vision. She has black hair and brown eyes. She smiles at me and asks if I'm ok.

I nod my head.

She smiles again. She then asks me if I need anything.

I open my mouth to speak but before I can, a boy enters my line of vision. He has white hair, dog ears and golden eyes. He seems surprised that I'm awake. He looks at me confused then, he turns to the girl. He says it's dangerous for her to be near me because I'm I demon and she's a human. He says I'm unpredictable and will probably try to kill her when I get my strength back. She nods and leaves me. the boy then sits down next to me and watches me like a hawk. I don't like him at all. I would rather have the girl back because she smiled and wanted to make sure I was alright but this boy, he doesn't like me. I can sense it. I grow tired of the staring contest we had unconsciously started. I close my eyes and pray for sleep to come.

After Dark

I open my eyes after a nice nap. The room has become darker. I think it's after night fall. I try to sit up to see if that girl is around to help me but I can't lift my head. My body still hurts but not as much as before. I wonder what I did to make hurt so bad? I close my eyes a moment to deal with this question. When I open them, I see a small boy with red hair and green eyes. He smiles then calls someone over. I wonder who he called but then, the girl from earlier comes into sight. She smiles and pats the boy on the head. The boy leaves and then, she smiles at me. I, amazingly, smile back. It's weak but it's still a smile. She asks me if I need anything.

This time, when I open my mouth to speak, that evil boy from earlier doesn't come. I whisper that I need some water. She nods her head and leaves to get some water. A moment later, she returns with a pale full of fresh water. She then calls someone else over to my location. I see that she had called another human girl. She tells the other to help me sit up so I can drink. The new girl nods her head and helps me up.

She gently grabs my shoulders and pulls me up. When she pulls me, I yelp from pain. She apologizes for hurting me and tries to be a little more careful. Finally, I'm sitting up. The new girl is helping my stay upright by holding my back. I look around to see a small fire in the center of the hut. On the other side of the fire sits the small boy. I see now that he is a fox demon. He smiles at me and the other girls as a man enters the hut. By his appearance, I'd say he's a man of god or something. What ever he is, I've never seen one of him before. All I know it that he isn't the man from before. He sits down next to the fox child and smiles as well. I'm beginning to think that that is all these people know how to do. it's starting to creep me out. Never before have I seen so many smiles.

Once I'm comfortable sitting up, the nice girl begins to give me the water. It's the best water I've ever tasted. It's so clean and pollution free. I savor each drop of the clean water incase these people send me back to my time. Once all the water is gone, the nice girl asks if I'm hungry. I think a moment. I open my mouth to answer but my stomach does it for me. A blush creeps across my face as I realize I haven't eaten for eight and a half days.

" I'm starving" is what I tell her.

She laughs and says I can tell. She and the other girl help me to my feet so I can get to the fire, where the food it cooking. When they first put me on my feet, I fell. I couldn't stand on my own, my legs were still repairing themselves from my eight day run. They notice that to walk, I need help so they walk me over to the fire. I sigh with relief when they set me on the ground. I lean my head back against the wall as the scent of fish entered my nose. The two girls sit down next to the fire while the nice girl finishes cooking the fish.

She tells me I'm lucky. I'm lucky that she had found me at the bottom of the well. She said I could have died, even though I'm a demon, I had a serious back injury and was knocked out for a day. She's surprised that I can move. She and her friends thought I would be paralyzed. She also tells me her name.

Kagome, her name is Kagome.

I want to tell her my name but she leaves me no leave to for she moves to the girl next to her. The girl who helped me sit up.

Sango, her name is Sango.

Then, Kagome tells me who the fox child is.

Shippo, he is Shippo.

Finally, Kagome points to the other man.

Miroku, he's Miroku.

She tells me to watch him very carefully because he is a perverted monk.

So, Miroku is a monk, I knew he was a man of god.

Just as I'm about to introduce my self, the evil boy from earlier comes in. He seems fine before he sees me. Then, he yells at Kagome and the others. He says that they shouldn't have helped me. That they should have left me at the bottom of the well to die. And that now that I'm recovered, I'll kill them all when I get the chance.

I was about to protest his words when, Kagome said sit.

The boy fell to the ground. Then, he went and sat in the corner farthest from me. Kagome tells me that he's just on edge and a bit angry and that I shouldn't take offense to his words.

Inuyasha is his name and from his scent, he's a hanyou. Inuyasha the hanyou of legend was a big fat ass hole. No surprise there.

Kagome asks me something but I'm to lost in thought to hear her. Then, she repeats herself. She asks what my name is. This time, when I open my mouth to speak, I'm not interrupted. Amazing isn't it?

" Akki…" I say.

" Akki Maru."


	3. The Future

Chapter Two

Kagome stares at me a moment. She looks as if she's trying to understand something. Then, she shook her head.

" Nice to meet you Akki Maru."

Sango, Shippo and Miroku also said that it was nice to meet me as well. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I was loved. Kagome then handed out the cooked fish. At first, when she handed me mine, I didn't think I could move my arm to grab it but amazingly, I did. I ate it very slowly, savoring the flavor. All the fish in my time were poisonous and in eatable. The only thing I could eat were other demons, and raw meat has no flavor, especially when they are all muscle. After I had finished my fish, everyone else had finished long before me, Kagome asked me a question.

" Where are you from Akki Maru?"

I lowered my head in thought. How could I tell them I'm from the future? They would probably think I was crazy. They probably wouldn't believe me. oh well, I can't lie. I guess I'll just tell them I'm from the future.

" I'm from the future…"

I look up to see all of them looking at me. they were just staring at me. I think they are trying to decide what to say to that. I hope they believe me. I'm not crazy. I never was and never will be. I silently wait for their reactions.

" So… that's why you were in the well. That makes sense." I was surprised that Kagome believed me.

" What year are you from." She asked.

I thought a moment. I would be able to tell them when I knew what era I was in now.

" What era is this?"

" The Sengoku Jedai."

I calculated the amount of years were in between mine and this one.

" About Ten Thousand years from this day."

I looked on in wonderment as all of their jaws drop, even that evil boy inuyasha. This lasted for about a minute or so. I was growing tired of their state of shock. The silence was driving me crazy.

" What's the big deal? Don't you all time travel?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

Kagome was the first to speak.

" Me and inuyasha are the only ones who can time travel through the well. And we only go Five Hundred years into the future. I didn't think it was possible to travel that far into the future."

No wonder they were in shock. I thought they were a group of people from different times. Apparently, Kagome was the only one in the group who was from another time.

" Why are you here?" asked sango.

I thought a moment. What could I say. They probably don't know who I was running from and they probably wouldn't understand my reason. What the hell, I'll tell them anyway.

" I was running, running from an enemy. I jumped down the well in hopes of stopping him from ever existing. He is the ruler of the future earth. I'm hoping to stop him from taking control of it. That way, millions of people and demons would still be alive. Including my parents."

I waited a moment so they could absorb the information I was giving them. I was about to continue when Miroku asked a question.

" Who is the ruler of the earth in your time?"

I thought a moment. I had only heard his name once or twice but I did know it. After I had gazed through all my memories, it came to me.

" Naraku… I think? Yeah, yeah it's Naraku."

I saw their faces turn pale white at my answer. Inuyasha was the most surprised out of all of them. He jumped up and demanded an explanation.

" Don't we kill Naraku? We do kill Naraku! Right?"

I stared at him a moment before answering.

" You weren't made a legend for nothing."

" But you said Naraku was the ruler of earth! If we kill him, he can't rule over earth!"

" As I said, you weren't made a legend for nothing. I didn't mean you killed Naraku. I meant that you were the only one to ever stand up against him in my recorded history."

" Then, what happened to us?" asked sango.

" Naraku killed you all. If I remember my history well, he killed all of you except Kagome because she could track the jewel shards. After the jewel was complete though, he killed her as well."

No one moved. They were in shock again. Even inuyasha froze. The fact that they would all die at Naraku's hands was apparently not what they had wanted to hear. I waited for them to respond in one from or another. They didn't move. I was beginning to think that maybe that what I told them had killed them but I could still hear their heartbeats. I waited a few more moments before I grew annoyed again. I hate silence. Silence means danger and I hate danger. That feeling of weakness just made me want to puke.

" Is he a hanyou?" came inuyasha's shaky, stunned voice.

I looked at him a moment. I bet confusion covered my face as I answered him.

" No, he's a full demon. I didn't know he ever was a hanyou."

The silence continued. They just were completely shocked at what I told them.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they began talking again. We talked for hours upon hours before we settled down for bed. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha where all asleep when I finally began to drift off. Then, Kagome began to talk to me again.

" Akki Maru?"

" Huh?"

" Is the future really as horrible as you say?"

" No…"

" Thank goodness."

" It's worse."

" What do you mean?"

I thought a moment on what to tell her. What details would she like to hear? There were so many things I could tell her but I didn't know what to say at that moment.

" What are the people like?"

I thought a moment longer on her new question. Have I ever met a human before today?

" There aren't any people, only demons."

" What happened to all of them?"

" Naraku killed them all."

" That's terrible. If there are no people, then it must be a very awful place to live."

" Yes, it is. The air is polluted with miasma, the water is poisoned, all the good prey died out centuries ago, but worst of all, most don't even live to be one year old. They die from the miasma or are eaten by other demons."

" How did you survive this long? You're what, 16?"

" No, I'm 19. The reason is because unlike most demon young, my parents stayed to protect me and to ensure that I would live to be as old as them."

" What happened to them?"

" My mother was killed by a disease, I was five. My father trained me in battle, strategy and weaponry. Basically everything you need to know to win in a battle against any foe. He died a month ago. He was killed by Naraku."

" I hate to pry but why did Naraku kill your father?"

" I don't mind. He killed my father because he was almost as powerful as Naraku and he had something Naraku wanted desperately. But he didn't get it. My father gave it to me before Naraku got there and told me to run to the bone eaters well. I asked no questions and just ran for dear life."

Silence filled my ears as Kagome thought about what I had said.

" That's terrible, I hope you kill him and take revenge for your father."

" If I kill him here in the past then that future will never exist, everything will be different. My father never would have died and he would be waiting for my return."

" Will you still remember what happened?"

" Of course, I'll be the only person unaffected by the change."

" Cool, I think. Well, I'm tired, good night Akki."

" Good night, Kagome."

With that said, Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag and I grabbed my leather trench coat and used it as a blanket and we both surrendered to the darkness of sleep.


End file.
